KimKat
by ZoeJeren
Summary: Tommy's thoughts concerning his love for both girls.


I don't own Power Rangers. Disney/Saban owns them.

Since I hadn't written or posted anything for a while I thought I would and then I began writing and this is what came out.

Hope you guys like it.

* * *

I've been fearing this.

I know I can do this.

Kim's been out of my life for quite a while.

I'm strong and even if I feel this for her, I know her leaving me was the best thing for both of us.

Or was it?

I never really thought if I wanted it that way………

I wanted her, all of her, all my life.

Don't!

She broke your heart.

She humiliated you, she made such a mess out of you.

She dumped you!

Get over her!

I thought I was over her.

Then seeing here again, here she is and all I can think is of that day when that letter came.

"I've found someone…….."

She did find someone, and I myself have moved on, I think.

* * *

Kat.

* * *

No, Kim's the one I'm thinking about.

Kim is girls who I fell in love with.

It was so easy.

She was so sweet, caring, beautiful, outgoing, nice, she had so many qualities.

She had me from the moment I saw her.

It was her who saved me, time after time.

We saved each other.

We loved each other.

What happened?!

* * *

Kat.

* * *

No, Kim was weak and I was so scared of losing her.

Those last days she was here with me.

She seemed so helpless.

She needed me more than anything.

She left me.

She left the team.

But that's something we all will have to face someday.

I had hoped that, that day she would be by my side.

She'd tell me everything was ok.

That is was over for us as Power Rangers.

But it wouldn't be over for us both.

It couldn't be over.

* * *

Kat.

* * *

No, its over.

It's been over for so long.

I hadn't thought of her for so long.

Now, I see her and she's not the girl I fell in love with.

Now, she's grown up.

Now, she looks ten times better than before.

Now, she's a woman.

Now, I'm just still the boy she left back home.

Now, she's not with me.

Now, I have _her._

Now, she has _him._

Now, I'm here with her and getting her sweet smile.

Her sweet laugh.

Her sweet voice.

And somehow, it doesn't feel like way back when...

* * *

Kat.

* * *

No, it can never be like before.

The feeling is odd.

She's here being all those things.

But, she's just Kim.

The girl next door.

The girl I see as a great friend.

The girl of someone else's dreams….

The girl who left.

* * *

Kat.

* * *

No, not my dreams.

If she had been the one she had never broken me like that.

If we were meant to be, I wouldn't care and taker her and leave with her.

If it was possible I'd leave everything behind for her.

If I felt like that.

I don't.

I know my place is here, still with the team.

I know that she's not the one.

I know I once loved her.

I know, I also hated her.

But, I also know that one day I got over her.

I did.

I'm way better than ever.

I know I won't leave.

I'm glad she's not here, when I finally say my goodbyes.

I'm better doing it on my own.

I'm glad this is everything I wanted.

Even if it meant getting hurt in the process.

Getting over the pain is difficult, but I'm done with it.

The last string of attachment is nothing but gone.

* * *

Kat.

* * *

Yes, we have them.

My team needs me for the win.

Adam, Jason, they need me.

Justin needs me to get the funds for his school.

Rocky needs me to let him know that its ok to leave and let everyone do the rest.

Tanya needs me to help _her_ out.

Kim needs me to finally tell her no.

* * *

Kat.

* * *

All this thinking...

I know Kim wanted me to say yes to her.

She came to me and said if I would like to hang out.

She gave me time to think, after all, it'd been so long.

She let me have my space, to think about the situation.

She didn't have a doubt that I'd say yes.

But, I know what I have to do.

Its not right to be this way, but hurting her will hurt me.

I can't stand to hurt another human being, even if they've hurt me before.

But its something I have to do.

The only way to completely detach the last string that ties me to her.

I don't love you.

Sorry, Kim.

* * *

Kat.

* * *

_Her_ face.

_Her _voice.

_Her _skin.

_Her_ smile.

_Her _body.

_Her_ lips.

_Her_ hands.

_Her_ hair.

And most of all _her eyes._

* * *

_Kat._

* * *

_She helped me through it all._

_She moved aside her feelings._

_She let go of me._

_To see if I was the one._

_She let me think through and through._

_She made sure I was happy._

_Even if she wasn't._

_She made sure the team was up and running, without me._

_She searched for me._

_She found me._

_She was up for the challenge of waiting around for me._

_She definitely won that one._

_She never imposed._

_She never tried to hard._

_She was just so everything that I needed._

_She let me go._

_Heck, she even gave me time to think._

_She gave me time, even after all that time._

_To think and search in my heart, if I still had feelings for Kim._

_She always puts herself last._

_She never thinks of herself._

_She makes me want to be a better person everyday._

_She knows what being a true ranger means._

_Being selfless._

* * *

_KAT_

* * *

_I'll let you know._

_I have an answer._

_I don't care anymore who knows._

_My thinking days are over._

_I've never truly felt like this before in my life._

_Sure of everything I will do._

_I have this._

_Not scared. _

_I would run away with Kat._

_I would stop being me without Kat._

_I would destroy every force of evil with Kat by my side. _

_I would love Kat everyday._

_I would never try to hurt Kat._

_I would make it up to Kat everyday._

_I would lover her forever._

_The things is unlike Kim,_

_I would leave everything for Kat._

_Even being the leader, the red, a ranger of this team._

_But, she would try to stop me._

_She'd be rational, and I love that about her._

_She'd make me way too happy wherever we would be._

_She'd made me be a better man everyday._

_Because at the end of the day she stuck around._

_She made it through with me._

_She and I will say goodbye together. _

_She will be there at the end of it all._

_She will be my rock._

_Because that's what I need._

_From now, until the end._

* * *

_KATHERINE, _

_I love her. _

_I want her._

_I have her._

_All my life._


End file.
